I. Field of the Invention
This invention relates, generally, to devices which cover automotive steering wheels to prevent the penetration of ultraviolet light and heat to the wheel. More particularly, this invention relates to flexible, compact detachable devices which have a reflective surface and are designed to overlay steering wheel surfaces in a secure manner.
II. Description of the Relevant Art
Various devices have been proposed for increasing occupant and driver comfort in automobiles and other vehicles. One such area in which driver comfort can be increased is the automobile steering wheel. An automobile steering wheel quickly becomes very hot to the touch when exposed to the sun. This is particularly true of metallic steering wheels. In order to overcome this problem, automobile manufacturers and other aftermarket equipment suppliers have produced a variety of automobiles having cushioned heat-absorbent surfaces which remain somewhat cooler to the touch. These steering wheels still become unpleasantly hot, however. Additionally, use of polymeric cushioning material presents the added problems of degradation when the materials are exposed to excessive heat and ultraviolet radiation which is generally associated with sunlight.
A variety of steering wheel covers which remain constantly affixed to the steering wheel have previously been proposed. These covers are generally bulky and do not remain firmly attached to the steering wheel thereby resulting in driving difficulties.
In order to overcome such problems, various attempts have been made to produce removable steering wheel covers. U.S. Pat. No. 4,102,377 to Ostrem discloses a steering wheel cover which overlies the rear of the top section of the steering wheel and the entire upwardly facing area of the steering wheel. This device is made of an open celled synthetic plastic foam secured to the inner surface of a cover sheet constructed from scorch resistant synthetic plastics. The layer of open celled synthetic foam directly abuts the steering wheel to insulate the steering wheel from excessive heat.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,601,881 to Oberlin teaches a steering wheel cover used to protect the steering wheel from dirt or grease when the automobile is being serviced. This device overlays the steering wheel and is made of a suitable flexible material, such as cloth, paper or the like. The Oberlin device lacks any teaching of insulative qualities which would be necessary to protect the steering wheel from heat and excessive radiation.
Similarly, British Patent Application No. 27322 to Scott discloses a semi-permanent steering wheel cover constructed from leather, canvas, celluloid or metal fur. The device conforms to the contour of the steering wheel and is designed to remain permanently attached to the wheel. The driver can insert his hands inside the device to keep his hands warm during open air driving. These devices present numerous drawbacks. The Oberlin device includes an open celled insulating material in direct contact with the steering wheel. The open celled material is bulky and will break down upon repeated heating, cooling and attempts to fold the material. The resulting breakdown will yield particulate foamed material which can dissociate from the shield and cause unpleasant littering in the passenger compartment of the automobile. Additionally, because the device is bulky, it cannot be removed and compactly folded when the car is in use. This is a particular problem in modern small cars where storage space is at a minimum.
Similar problems present themselves with the Scott and Oberlin devices. The Scott device is also quite bulky which makes it unable to be removed quickly and stored competently. The Oberlin reference does not provide any insulative characteristics.
Thus, it would be desirable to provide an automotive steering wheel heat shield which has extremely high insulative characteristics while being able to be compactly folded and stored in an automobile glove compartment or other storage area. It would also be desirable to provide a device which would not crack, tear or otherwise decompose upon continuous heating and cooling, as well as continuous folding and unfolding. It would also be desirable to provide a device which could be readily positioned on a steering wheel and just as readily removed when desired. Finally, it would be desirable to provide a device which is economical to construct and purchase.